Happy Forth Of July
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: what's the forth of July like with the flock? read to find out. at ella and max's mom's house. FAX


**happy 4th of July everyone! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

Did you all know that there is a day dedicated to us winning the American Revolution against the British?

And that people spend the whole day celebrating (no one goes to work), getting drunk, then playing with explosives?

I don't think that's what George Washington, or John Adam, or whoever came up with that idea, planned on this.

Well apparently a lot of people have like parties and stuff on the Forth of July, including mom.

She threw a big party, inviting some of Ella's friends, people she works with and some environmentalist people. To top it off she invited her parents.

Heck I didn't even know they were still alive and kicking!

Ella was greeting guests, Total was playing with other people's dogs, Angel and Gazzy were running around, Iggy was having Fang describe girls…little pigs, and I was waiting until I would meet my…grandparents.

I wondered what they look like. Do they look like my mom, or Ella. Do I have their nose or hair color? Why is genetics so confusing?

I wandered over to the food table avoided a pretty blonde and grabbed one of my mom's chocolate chip cookies. She made me promise not to eat all of them, but I was nervous and tempted.

Just as I reached for another a dark, olive toned hand grasped my arm.

"Didn't your mom say to not eat all of her cookies?" Fang asked releasing my hand and grabbing a cup full of Sunkist.

"Um…maybe?" I said. He smirked and gestured to all the people polluting my mom's yard.

"What'd you think?"

"I guess it's okay," I said searching the backdoor for some old people.

"You know they are going to like you," Fang said quietly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Who wouldn't?" he asked back.

"So what were you and Iggy doing?" I asked trying to act nonchalant and hiding the pain in my chest, just thinking about Fang looking at other girls.

"Iggy wanted me to describe girls," I was right. "but I told him I wasn't going to, so he's making Gazzy do it."

"Fang!"

"What?"

"This is only going to turn Gazzy into a sexist pig too!"

"I thought you wouldn't want me to!"

"Well you already are a sexist pig!"

"Oh are you and your girlfriend having a little lover's tiff?" the tall blonde from earlier asked running her hand down Fang's arm.

"Ugh!" I said frustrated walking away from the two of them and over to my mom.

"Hey sweetie! What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much," I replied glumly. I can't believe him! He kisses me again and again and then all these girls flirt with him.

"Oh there's mom and dad! Come on Max," she commanded making her way over to an elderly couple.

I straightened my red v-neck shirt, glanced down at my blue shorts to make sure I hadn't spilled anything on them, then followed my mom over to my…grandparents.

My mom looks a lot like my grandpa. Both of my grandparents were Hispanic, but my grandpa looked like he was more used to being nice, where as my grandma looked a little stern.

"Hello," I heard my mom say. Then she gestured for me.

"And this is my wonderful daughter Max!" she said. My grandpa broke out in a huge smile and said,

"Hello Max! You can call me Jim!"

"hi Jim," I replied a little bashful.

"And I'm am Mary," my grandma said giving me a quick hug.

"Max why don't you go get Ella," my mom suggested.

"I'll go with you," Jim said setting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him and we walked looking for Ella, I introduced him to my family. When we got to Fang he was sitting by himself looking lonesome.

It was getting dark and the fireworks were going to start any second.

"Why don't you talk to him? I see Ella right over there," Jim whispered before walking away.

"Hey Fang," I said sitting down next to him on a lawn chair.

He nodded.

"So where did blondie go?" I asked curious and still a little mad.

"I ditched her! Why would you ever think that I like her, when I have someone as perfect and beautiful as you!?" he asked quietly looking at me showing me the hurt in his eyes.

"I…I mean I just thought,"

"That's it Max," he said softer now. "Stop thinking. Just go with the flow."

Then he leaned across his chair, pulled me on his chair, then kissed me softly.

I kissed back, sinking into his arms. The place I belonged.

He pulled away just as the first of the fireworks went off. I smiled.

"Happy Forth of July Max," Fang whispered kissing me again. I saw Jim smile at us with Ella, from behind Fang's head before I closed my eyes and 'went with the flow.'

Who ever came up with having parties and celebrations on the Forth of July should be made a saint.

I will never forget this evening…and the fireworks were prettier and less explosive then Iggy and Gazzy's bombs.

* * *

**aww! thanks for reading and please review! :) **

**check out my other stories including Valentine Roses and Amusement Park Fun, both that aren't finished yet! and all my wacky oneshots! **


End file.
